404musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Issues With Aggression
Issues With Aggression ''is the debut studio album by 404 (named Keeponrockin404 at the time of release). The album was originally uploaded to YouTube on March 2, 2014 and was available to download through a Mediafire link in the description of the video. When the 404 bandcamp page was launched, the album's download page was moved there instead. Background The album became an idea after Louis created the song, "Relatively Confident." That song started as a joke between him and a friend and then turned into an actual song when he and KC wrote the song in a Skype call together. Louis had the basic edition of FL Studio at that time, but he had never used it prior to making the song. This is why the song's beat is choppy and a bit awkward at points. Once an idea for a music video for the song came about, Louis decided he wanted to create a comedy album made up of songs similar to this track. Before "Relatively Confident" was made, there was not even a thought of making an album at all. Recording and Production Every track on ''Issues With Aggression ''was made using the express edition of FL Studio 12 (meaning that it was impossible to make melodies) and Louis' cheap webcam mic. All of the mixing was done in PowerDirector 12, where the instrumentals and vocals were mixed separately. The tracks "Emo Drake" and "Story of My Life" both feature KC playing piano, with the former also having him as a guest rap feature. TY also assisted in the writing of "No Homo" and "Story of My Life." Music and Lyrics ''Issues With Aggression ''is mostly a comedy hip hop album, with lyrics usually focused on parodying the ideals of gangsta rap and riches, as well as other hip hop clichés. The beats are all very simple, usually with nothing more than a very basic rhythm. Louis' flow on the album tends to be just one syllable per beat, with very little technicality. Some songs differ from this formula, however. "Sunshine, Rainbows, and Unicorns" is a lullaby parody that uses shock humor. The final two tracks, "Story of My Life" and "World of Hate" aren't hip hop songs at all, and are hardly comedic. Album Art The ''Issues With Aggression ''album art is incredibly amateur. This was slightly intentional, but mostly the result of Louis' very basic Photoshop skills at the time. The art features Louis standing in front of a red background in a hoodie with his arms crossed. The title is typed in two separate pixelated fonts, with "Keeponrockin404" written in light blue Times New Roman font near the bottom. Sequel Album On March 4, 2017, two days after the three-year anniversary of ''Issues With Aggression, the sequel album ''Issues With Aggression II: The Aggressionning ''was released. It contains 13 more comedy hip hop songs in the vein of those on this album, just with updated production values. Track Listing Personnel Louis Falgout - Vocals, production, writer KC - Featured vocals on "Emo Drake," co-writer for "Relatively Confident," "Emo Drake," and "Story of My Life" TY - Co-writer for "No Homo" and "Story of My Life" Category:Albums Category:Big 4